youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
To-Do List
Shows with only one to three episodes uploaded six or more months ago and no activity since, or which have been declared abandoned. Italics indicate that a show's creators have announced its cancellation. Part of an Episode *Keeping a Fishy Secret (shellwinter2000) *Mermaid Secret (TayandMay Besties) *The 3 Mermaids (The 3 Mermaids) *The Wonderful Life of Magic (melissa P.) One Episode *2 Tails 3 Wishes (TheWardini) *A Mermaid’s Secret (fhsakana) *A Mermaids Secret (carly21700) *Aqua Tails (Divalicious Girls) *Aqua's Mermaid Lessons (Abbey McReynolds) *Aquarell Mermaid (TheAquarell) *Best Fins Forever (bestfinsforever) *Can You Keep A Secret? (mermaidemily123) *Enchanted Mermaids (MermaidAnimation) *Fishy Secret (sara smith) *Forever Mermaids (Pheebs T) *H2O Second Generation (lagoonablue23) *H2O Splash (Araceli Sallaway) *Hidden Tails (Hidden Tails) *Living Mermaid Secret (livingmermaidsecret) *Keeping a Mermaid Secret (shellwinter2000) *Mermaid Life (MyLittleWizard) *Mermaid Life is Hard to Be (Katarina Brand) *Mermaid Magic (isabella wetherbee) * Mermaid Magic (Kiera Scanlan) * Mermaid Magic (Veronica Tubalinal) *Mermaid of the Sea (Cleo Martin) *Mermaid Secret (lola campbell) *Mermaid Sisters (Brittney Greene) *Mermaid School (mermaidschool) *Mermaid's Secret (amora2332; all but the first episode deleted) *Mersisters (angela henry) * Millie Mermaid (megalovergirl4) * My Secret Mermaid Life (mysecretmermaidlife1) *My Secret Tail (jessica niklo) * Mystical Mermaid Magic (Mystical Mermaid Magic) *Mystical Waters (VictoriaAngel32) *''The Myth (TheMermaidLifeAlive)'' *Once Upon a Tail (Mermaid Tiffany) *Our Fishy Secret (OurFishySecret) *Our FISHY Secret (MsCuz4life) *Our Little Mermaid Secret (LittleMermaidSecret) *Our Little Secret (ONLYOURLITTLESECRET) *Our Mermaid Secret (TheBelieverofmany) *Rizu, Mariah and the Magic Tails (MermaidRizuandMariah) *Scale Sisters (cheerstuff121) *Secret Life of the Mermaid Tweenz (Mermaid Tweenz) *Splash (Dominique Davis) *The Amazing Life of a Mermaid (titans1725) *The Big Mermaid Secret (Mermaid Battles) *The First Mermaid (2kotiyipies) *The Fish Tales (Michael Blaton) *The Mermaid Diaries (golndee) *The Mermaid Diaries (jackscoolagevidz) *The Mermaid Mirror (TheMermaidMirror) *The Mystic Waters (TheMysticWatersShow) *The Perfect Life of a Mermaid (titans1725) *The Scaely Secret sic (Dangle800) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Adam Bradley) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (MegaPiano5) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid Girl (tulio rios) *The Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid (videobudz100) *The Secret Little Mermaid (theawsompeaps1212) *The Secret Mermaids (thesecretmermaidz) *The Secret Sea Sisters (Aquamarine Wilkinson) *The Secrets in the Waves (adamschloe4) *The Seven Seas (thesevenseas123) *Something Fishy (SomethingFishyStudios) *Special Secret Mermaid Soul (Candy33154) *Tails (malia wilson) *Twin Mermaids (Dangle800) *Two Girls, Two Tails (MermaidGilly29) *Water Heart Mermaids (WaterHeartMermaid) Two Episodes *A Mermaid Secret (A Mermaid Secret) *A Mermaid’s Life (Amermaidzlife) *Deep Sea Secrets (lauren j) *''Fish Scales (FishScale35)'' *Heart of the Ocean (beth1105m) *Hidden Life of a Mermaid (PinkDevil445) *Majestic Scales (Lily mermaid) *Making Waves (dreambig444) *Magical Mermaid Life (mermaidlife0199) * Mermaid Magic (nikki schaetzl) *Mermaid Scales (tagenwright0526) *Mermaid Tails (tagenwright0526) *Mermaid's Secret (alicia swaby) *My Magical Life (MermaidForever333) *My Magical Mermaid Life (Sanaa Destinee) *My Secret Tail (MermaidSade) * No Ordinary Girls (Donna57100) *Our Little Scaly Secret (OurLittleScalySecre1) *Our Mermaid Life (cheyenne perkins) *Scales & Secrets (Hannah Bailey) * Secret Mermaid (jordan savannah) *Secrets of the Deep (owlcraze99) *Sister Mermaids (SisterMermaids) *Splash (XxTorlumxX) *Surplus Waves (merlicio26) *Tail of Two Mermaids (TailsOfTwoMermaids) *Tails of Two (Nathan Fulgham) *Tale Of A Mermaid (LNAStudiosx) *The Crescent Moon Mermaid (CrescentMoonMermaid) *The First Spell (TheFirstSpell) *The Lost Tails (Sapphire Strong) *The Mermaid Girl (boofont9) *The Secret Life of the Little Mermaid (nathanathena) *The Secret Mermaids (dbest1817) *The Young Tails (The Young Tails) Three Episodes *A Mermaid Secret (MermaidSecretTheShow) *A Mermaid Tail (A Mermaid Tail) *A Mermaids Tail (Jenna Kohn) *A Story of a Mermaid (Zee Zee) *Aqua Vitae Mermaids (Aqua Vitae Mermaids) *Fairly Tailed (tyedye422) *Fire Ice a Mermaid Life/Tail (EC morris) *Hidden by the Scales (Hiddenbythescales224) *I'm a Mermaid (atcerett718) *Mermaid Tale (TheRealMermaidTale) *Mermaid Tales (mrbrentbutcher50) *My Little Mermaid Secret (Candace Amundson) * My Secret Scales (seceretscales4evaxxx) *Ocean Tails (EC morris) *Our Little Secret (mermaidsecertstar fin) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Alana Western) *''Secrets in the Ocean (mykikkigirl1)'' *''Splash (OurOldShowSplash)'' *Splish Splash (MermaidEve100) *Tails and Scales (Tails Scales) *''Tails of Hawaii (TailsHawaii)'' *The Cresent sic Mermaid (TheCresentMermaid) *''The Mermaid Life (TheMermaidLifeAlive)'' *The Secret Life of a Merboy (Kawaii Cake) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Dangle800) *The Tail That Should Never Have Come (yoself hiball) *The Twin Tails (Emily Risner) *Under the Sea (thegroovygym) Category:Uncertain Status Category:Cancelled Series